The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip fabrication method, and more particularly to a simple and economic semiconductor chip fabrication method.
According to conventional semiconductor chip fabrication methods, dies (semiconductor chips) are provided with a respective gold plated copper foil for guiding the molten resin during molding, and the respective gold plated copper foils must be cut off when separating the individually melded semiconductor chips from each other. These methods art not economic. Further, the semiconductor chips tend to cause a short circuit during high temperature molding.